Stories: Queen for a Day
DJ Octavio is going out on concert with Galaximus for the day, so he has put the leadership of the Octarians under his loathsome daughter- Aria! (AKA Squidkiller) And she's willing to do what no other Octarian can ever do- steal the Zapfish, and put a stop to the Gang! Equipped with Galaximus mega powers, and with an entire army of octopi at her side, can the Gang even hope to stop her? Cast *Jenny *Squidkiller *DJ Octavio *Galaximus (cameo) *Nebula Story One day, in Octo Valley.... *'DJ Octavio: '''Aria! Come here! *'Squidkiller: Yeah, dad? *'DJ Octavio: '''Galaximus insists that there a big chance her and I have to hit it big. So- I want you to be in charge around here while I'm gone. *'Squidkiller: 'Y-you really think so? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! *'DJ Octavio: 'And it will be great practice for when I retire, too. *'Galaximus: 'Yes- of course I want my best friend to achieve greatness! Now come, DJ. *'DJ Octavio: 'Good luck- ''*jumps on Galaxmus's shoulder, and the two then depart* *'Squidkiller: '''Wow- me, the ruler around here. Hmmmm.... ''All of a sudden, the phone rings at Galaximus's Lair. * 'Mr. Red: '''I got it! (answers the phone) Galaximus’ fortress? * '''Squidkiller: '''Red, I need you to come to Octo Valley, stat! * '''Mr. Red: '''Ummm... What reason? * '''Squidkiller: '''I'm in charge for a day, and I have some big plans. Heh heh heh... * '''Mr. Red: '''Ummm... I’m not sure if that giggle is Something I should be excited or worry about. * '''Squidkiller: '''Oh, it a real good thing. Now get over here! Don' keep me waiting! * '''Mr. Red: '''Okay! (Hands up and goes to the intercom) Would all members of the Galactic Army please report to the following location: Octo Valley. Apparently, our substitute lord, Squidkiller, wants all of us to be there. * '''Cala Maria: '''That little squirt? Ugh.... Someone get me my mobile fish tank... * '''Dr. Creep: '(pushes it towards her) (pant) Would’ve been better if I just made that by scratch there rather then pushing it there. * '''Cala Maria: ''*jumps in*'' Ah, suck it up. You need the exercise. * Dr. Creep: 'Sure thing, sperm whale. * '''Cala Maria: '''When we are done with this, you are all mine. Now lets go. ''After a few hours, the army managed to reach Octo Valley. Dr. Creep then passes out after pushing Cala’s water bowl * 'Cala Maria: '''Perfect! * '''Squidkiller: '''Now.... as you all know, I'm in charge here. That means you gotta do what I say, got that? * '''Mr. Red: '(Looks around) ... Can I be second-in-command? * 'Squidkiller: '''Fine! But you gotta listen to me! And I'm perfectly capable of punishing you should things go wrong! Galaximus gave me her powers, so if you disappoint me, there will be consequences! * '''Mr. Red: '''Yeah yeah, I got it. Not like I’ve already heard that twelve thousand times. * '''Squidkiller: '''Well, then. There are two orders of business today! * '''Mr. Red: '''Let’s hear it. * '''Squidkiller: '''First things first- we must steal the Great Zapfish from Inkopolis- and second, we must annihilate the Locked Room Gang. * '''Mr. Red: '''The hell is a “Zapfish?” * '''Squidkiller: '''The Zapfish can provide power- and be Great Zapfish, on its own, can power an entire land! We need that thing here in Octo Valley! * '''Mr. Red: '''Perhaps a RED Mech can help us get that “Zapfish.” * '''Squidkiller: '''Perfect! We must send it at once! But we gotta make this secret, not obvious so that Gang can track us. * '''Dr. Creep: '''That’s kinda our thing, intended to or not! * '''Squidkiller: '''We need something to make things easier.... ''Faint yawning is heard. Neptunica, having a foul mood, walks by. *'''Neptunica: Sigh... Hey DJ leader! I have a pla- *sees that the "leader" is not DJ Octavio and is instead Squidkiller* ...How. This can't get any worse. *'Squidkiller: '''Hey! Are you doubting my power? I am just as capable as he is! *'Dr. Creep: I have my doubts... (gets splashed by a ton of ink) ... And they’re washed away. *'''Squidkiller: Quit worrying, Creep!